Love found in violence
by SasukeLover01
Summary: Maggi is new in school. She has a history of violence and never stays in one school for too long. That is until she is put in Hetalia Academy and this school has a secret. She find people there who truly care about her. Will are favorite Canadian help calm her anger. M for later chapter. Sorry the title and summary suck this is my first Fan Fiction.
1. The First Morning

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA, SADLY. I ALSO DON'T OWN MIKA AND RILEY, they are some OC that belong to my friends that they are allowing me to use. I ONLY ONE I OWN MAGGI. **

Chapter 1 The first morning

***Beep…..Beep…Beep***

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm annoying alarm clock. I sat up in bed and looked around. My room had box that I need to unpack but would never get to unpacked. I've lived out of most of these boxes since I entered middle school so it would not be something new for me. I was still struggling with full awareness when I slipped out of bed.

I took a quick shower, the fact that we had just moved in meant no A/C for the first week or so. No A/C meant hot nights with now breeze or freezing cold nights in the winter. I got dressed in my favorite pair of black jeans and ever famed Prussia blue shirt from Germany. I ate a light breakfast then went to brush my teeth and hair. I kept my hair down for the day. It would be time consuming to straighten it or pull back my hair for my first day of school back in America in 10 years. I got on the computer and printed a school map that I would most likely lose before I got to school.

I looked at the clock and decided it was a safe time to leave for school. I got my backpack together and said my good byes. I started my morning jog to school. When we moved, we moved close to the school I was going to attended so that way I could jog to school.

When I got there people were just starting to show up. I was lost in thought about what my parents said yesterday that I ran into someone or something.

"Oh mon Dieu. Je suis tellement désolé," I said when I stood back up. I looked at what I have run into.

My ever changing eyes met icy blue one. I had run into a very well built blond man. I just hope I don't do it again he felt like running into a brick wall.

"Vat did you say?" the man asked me. From his accent I could tell he was German. I had to live with the accent for 5 months as a child so I could easily pick it out from others.

"Bruder vere have you been?" an albino German questioned coming up to the blond German.

"I just got here. Vere is Francis?" The blond asked his brother.

"I'm right here Ludwig. What do you need?" a blond, that I could only assume was Francis, inquired.

"I need you to translate from French to English please?" Ludwig asked as he pointed to me.

Francis looked at me. "Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy," he introduced. He smiled politely at me.

"Salut Francis. Mon nom est Maggi Jackson. Je suis nouveau dans cette école et je peux parler anglais. Je préfère juste françaises." I informed him with a big smile on my face.

"This is Maggi, she's new to our school," Francis told Ludwig and his albino brother.

"I got kicked out my old school in England and my parent and I moved here. This school was kind over a last resort for my parents. And Ludwig I'm truly sorry for running into you earlier I was lost in thought and didn't see you," I interjected in English. The albino boy started at me.

"Sie sprechen Englisch Ludwig!" the albino shouted, "finally some awesome new people!"

"Be nice Gilbert," Ludwig instructed his brother.

I laughed a little, "Ich kann auch Deutsch sprechen Gilbert."

All three boys looked in disbelief at each other then they looked back at me. They looked like they had just heard an alien talk. Then again people in America believed in all that alien nonsense.

"How many languages can you speak?" Ludwig asked.

"To tell you the truth too many. I have moved a lot so I know a lot of different languages. After the first five it got easier to learn them," I told them.

"Let me make this a little easier. What continents have you lived on?" Francis inquired.

"Almost all of Europe, America and some of Asia," I explained.

"You must come from money to be able to travel like that," Gilbert expressed.

"You could say that," I said with a smirk.

"GILBERT! LUDWIG! HELP ME! ALFRED IS SCARING ME AGAIN!" a little dark haired girl yelled running behind the German brothers.

"Verdammt Alfred! How many times have we told you to leave Mika alone?" Ludwig demanded.

"Yeah man it's so unawesome of you to scare her," Gilbert said.

"All I did was point out a spider and she freaked out," Alfred, I assumed, informed us. He had almost golden hair and really pretty, and bright, blue eyes. He stepped in front of so he could be right in front for the brothers.

"Al you know she is scared of spiders. And every time you see one and Mika is around you have to point it to her," someone soft spoken said behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. This boy looked like Alfred. But he had a polar bear in arms. His hair was long then Alfred's and his eyes like endless pools of purple. I felt my face heat up a little from looking at him.

**Translations**

**French**

Oh mon Dieu. Je suis tellement désolé. = Oh my God. I'm so sorry,

_Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy_ = Hello miss. I'm Francis Bonnefoy

Salut Francis. Mon nom est Maggi Jackson. Je suis nouveau dans cette école et je peux parler anglais. Je préfère juste françaises.= Hi Francis. My name is Maggi Jackson. I am new to this school and I can speak English. I just prefer French.

**German**

Sie sprechen Englisch Ludwig = She can speak English Ludwig

Ich kann auch Deutsch sprechen Gilbert = I can also speak German Gilbert

Verdammt Alfred = Damn it Alfred / God damn it Alfred


	2. Class Schedule

**STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES! AND TO MIKA, RILEY, AND MOSCOW I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS THING SO GIVE ME INPUT DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO SCREW LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2 Class schedule

Francis started to talk to the violet eyed blonde in rapid French. The blonde has a very light accent that was to light to be directly from France but too strong to be American.

"Bonjour. Quel est votre nom?" I asked him. He looked at me a little funny the smiled.

"Mes noms Matthieu. Et vous êtes?" Matthew responded.

"Je suis Maggi. Tu es plutôt mignon," I told him. Matthew turned a little pink. He hid his face in his polar bear's fur.

"Ah the power of amour," Francis sang. Everyone looked at him.

"Vat Francis?" Gilbert asked him. He eyed the Frenchman.

"I think Maggi has a crush on Matthew," Francis informed everyone. He was going to be a problem later.

"I'm surprised they haven't scared you off yet," Mika said to me. She was cute in a childlike way.

"I would be the one scaring you guys off," I informed them. They didn't know that I was serious because they started to laugh about it.

"Mon Amie it is your perverted mind that will scare her off," France told Mika.

"His coming from the guy that flirts vith every guy und girl they see even though you are vith Arthur," Mika retorted back.

"Both of you stop it right now," Ludwig demanded. Mika went back to standing behind Gilbert.

"So, can someone help me with my classes? I didn't get to see any of them when we finished my registration," I asked hold out my schedule. Gilbert took it first then passed it on.

"Your locker is near mine," Gilbert said.

"She has second period with me and Antonio," Francis stated.

"Well her fourth period is with me and Ivan in Pre-Cal," Alfred announced, "wait she is a freshman in junior?"

"I came from another country. America is behind in education compared to the rest of the world," I informed him. Everyone seemed to give Alfred a quick side glance.

"YAY! She has art with me and the Italian twins first hour," Mika cheered.

"Look Luddy, she hasa Spanish with youa third period. OH! Anda I have somea new meata to torture ina fifth period," some girl with really short hair said from behind Ludwig.

"I can see that Riley. Thank you. NOW STOP CALLING ME LUDDY THAT NOT MY NAME!" Ludwig yelled. Riley back up and went to stand by Mika.

"Matthew she has sixth und seventh vith you," Mika said handing me back my schedule. Just as I got it in my hands the bell rang.

"Mika meet us by my locker," Gilbert instructed. He grabbed my arm and took off running dragging me behind him.

He led me through the halls of the school. For being a big school it couldn't have more than 1000 students in it. Gilbert stopped in front of a locker numbered 513.

"Your locker combination is the numbers of your locker. Five to the left, one to the right und three to the left," Gilbert stated.

"Thanks Gilbert," I replied and opened my new locker. It looked a little dusty like it was never really opened.

"Call me Gil. Most people call me that," Gilbert informed me. I put some of my reading books in my locker.

Mika walked up behind me and put her arm around me.

"So don't be scared about today no one will really care that your new," Mika encouraged.

"That's for the information Mika," I replied. She started to drag me like Gil did.

"See you later Gil," Mika said. She stopped and gave Gil a kiss on the cheek.

"Heya Mika where isa Riley! She didn'ta meet us thisa morning!" someone yelled from behind us. His voices laced with an Italian accent and poison.

"Vee~ Fratello bea nice to Mika. She isa obviously with a new kida," a girl said. I turned around only to see two boys behind me. They each had and odd curl sticking out from their hair.

((Canada's POV for a bit))

"Francis are you sure about her. Could she really be one of them?" Matthew didn't want to think about the new girl Maggi possible being one of his country's providences.

"I could feel it Matthieu. Couldn't you feel it? It's like she was something I had laid claim to long ago."

"I did feel something but I don't have any providence here Francis. It was hard enough finding my capital. Francis I just don't like you are right about her being my providence."

"Matthieu she is not mine. I have my capital. And you know that not everyone finds their capital right away. Look Laura (Fem! Netherlands/Holland) she just found the representative for her capital less than century ago and he is already up for nomination."

"Francis please leave me alone on this subject for now. It makes me feel sick thinking about it. Besides the only person that has their country coming together is Alfred. He will always have is country together" Alfred found his capital shortly after he became a nation and since then he has found his states left and right, sometimes he found twins that were his states.

* * *

_NO TRANSLATIONS GOT LAZY AND COMPUTER KEPT CRASHING!_

**OKAY SO THE BIG SECRET HAS BEEN PREVIEWED!**

For those of you who are thinking 'what does she mean nomination?' Well Nation nomination/ Capital nomination/ State nomination (America only) is when the Nation/ Capital/ State have to go back to school to learn about the new up and coming things in the world. Sometime this nomination provides a reason for a country to split, like Czechoslovakia which is now the Czech Republic and the Slovak, or that countries have to merge together, like the USSR. In order to become a new country they have to go through with 'nomination' then the other countries will accept the country or reject then, Sealand and that's all I'm saying. This is my way of see why countries merge or split and how we get new countries.

When Canada said that America sometimes finds his states as a set of twins he is talking about the Carolina's, the Dakota's, Virginia and West Virginia, JUST SO YOU KNOW!


	3. Italian Terror

**Sorry it took so long to update . And let me set this straight some of you reviews were confusing as hell. If it is something that only you understand review it so it under stands to me. I am easy confused and some of my reviews confused me.**

**AND TO THE PERSON THAT GOES BY NOBODY! I have not gotten to my OC's story yet. My OC has major anger problem and is know for beat the people close to death. And you can get kicked out of and school for fighting. It all depends how the fight goes.**

**Thanks for letting me know that your reading this Riley, Moscow and Beijing**

* * *

Chapter 3 Italian Terror

"Who the hella is that?!" the brown haired Italian yell. He seemed a little mad that there was a new student at the school.

"This is Maggi und she is new here Lovino," Mika explained.

"Who doesa she-" the auburn hair Italian started to say. Lovino, the ruder of the two, put his hand over brother's mouth.

"Don'ta say a word abouta that Feliciano," Lovino snarled. Feliciano nodded his head.

"Now that you have scared you brother, vhat do you vant Lovino?" Mika asked Lovino. He looked at her and growled.

"I WANTA TO KNOWA WHERE THE HELLA IS RILEY!" Lovino full out yelled gaining the attention of a few students.

"Do you have a problem dude 'cause I think you need to take care of it yourself," I interjected. The Italian snapped his attention over to me.

"What dida you say," he spat. He walked up to me.

"I said you need to deal with you own problems," I retorted back.

"I don'ta even knowa you anda you are makeinga remarks abouta me."

"I've seen enough to know."

"I shoulda hit you fora that." He was in my face now. I went to hit him when Mika grabbed me and started pulling me away.

She dragged me through the relatively Small corridor. The school was huge on the outside but smallish ion the inside. She pulled me into a very open feeling class room.

"Where are we Mika?" I asked her. The whole class room was filled with art so I guess my question was kinda stupid.

"Ve are in the art room," Mika announced loudly. A man walked up to use. He was covered in different art supplies. He had odd curls sticking out in a few places of his hair.

"Ah, early asa always Mika," the man stated in an Italian accent.

"This is Maggi. She the new student Mr. Vargas," Mika said pointing to me.

"Yesa I sawa her Friday whena she came ina with her parents toa finish her registrationa and trasfera papers," Mr. Vargas informed us.

"I THOUGHTA I ASKEDA YOU A QUESTION!" Lovino shouted as he stormed into the bright class room.

"Lovi~ you have a newa partner!" Mr. Vargas announced.

"Non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Cela signifierait la mort de deux d'entre nous!" I shouted. Like hell I'd want to be partners with that hot headed Italian.

"Perché cazzo di devo essere compagni di classe con lei!" Lovino spat.

"Chi vorrebbe lavorare con uno stupido, caldo guidato italiana come te!?" I snarled at him.

"Io non so neanche chi diavolo sei! Che cosa ti fa pensare che puoi parlarmi in questo modo!?" Lovino snarled back. We were in each other faces now ready to beat the shit out of each other.

"BOTH OFA YOU SITA DOWN AND SHUTA UP!" Mr. Vargas yelled. Lovino backed away from me and went to one of the back tables.

Another bell rang and more kids came into the classroom. They all took their seats and began to get ready for class. What I guess was the last bell for this class period rang. Mr. Vargas stepped in front of the big chalk board in the class.

"Ciao class! Wea have a newa student!" Mr. Vargas announced to the whole class. Everyone looked at me. I started to shift from side to side. I hated people staring at me it always made me uncomfortable.

"This isa Madeline Jackson pleasea make her feela welcome," He instructed.

"It's just Maggi sir. I don't use that name any more," I stated. I walked to the back of the large class room and sat next to Lovino. He turned to me and scowled.

"Fammi capire bene. Io non ti conosco e non francamente,"Lovino snarled.

"Che ne dici di questa allora, voglio parlare con te e tu non parli con me, se non che dobbiamo," I retorted back.

"Per me va bene." You could he the sarcasm in his voice. He turned back to his drawing book to finish what he was doing.

"Hey Maggi do you have a sketch book?" Mika asked me after Lovino finished talking to me.

"I should I go everywhere with…..it," I stopped talking when I opened my backpack and it was not there.

"Did you by chance leave it in your locker when you were putting stuff in it?" Mika asked me.

"I must have. Of well we can't change that now." I responded back. Mr. Vargas came up behind me.

"Ifa you wanta to youa can draw ona my white boarda in the backa. Mika wherea did youa put thea white boarda markers?" Mr. Vargas asked. Mika thought for a moment before she answered.

"Vhen I vas done vith them I put them back in the top drawer of your desk," Mika answered. Mr. Vargas walked to his deck and pulled out a plastic container, big enough to fit my sneakers in it, full of dry-erase markers.

"Herea you goa," He said handing me the markers. He pointed to the board in the back. I turned to see it.

In the back of the room the whole back wall was basically white board. I felt my jaw drop a little.

"Have fun vith the vite board in the back," Mika chirped before turning back to her book.

"You cana work ona the whitea board wasa long asa you wanta for the nexta two weeksa Maggi. Ifa any ofa the makers drya out justa throw them awaya," Mr. Vargas informed me. He walked to some other kid in the room.

"Grazie signor Vargas," I said to him as I walked to the very back of the room.

There was a table in the back of the room that I could put the markers on. I dumped the markers out on to the table and separated them by color. It took a few minutes to separate them. It took longer to decide what I wanted to draw them anything. I finally decided to draw the famous monuments from the countries I had stayed in the longest.

I drew them all in the anime style that my pen-pal taught me how to do. Though all my moves she remained my only constant. But right now was no time to dwell on that.

((Canada's POV))

"Ludwig, why did we take this class again?" I asked was we walked through the halls to our volunteer classes.

"Because my Bruder said ve should und that it vould be easy," Ludwig told me.

"It's kind of boring, Eh," I said back. This was a waste of time. Going to between two teachers every week.

"Vell it's close to the middle of the year so you just need to tough it out. This week you are vith Mr. Vargas," He informed me. We walked up to his class and looked in through the window.

My jaw dropped at what I saw. In the back of the room, Maggi was drawing on the back white board. She was drawing some of the most famous monuments of the world.

"Wow. Ludwig look at that," I pointed out. Ludwig peaked into the room. Mr. Vargas walked up to the door.

"Matthew are youa here thisa week?" Mr. Vargas asked me. I nodded my head.

He ushered me into the room. He led me to his desk. "Mya history ofa art classa has papers thata need graded. Would youa mine helpinga me? Here isa the keya and herea are the papersa," He instructed me. I took the paper and the red pen from his desk. He had the grade book already pulled up and ready for me to enter the grades.

"You know that's why I'm here. You don't have to ask if I want to help you every time I come in," I told him. I knew that Gilbert would come in here sometimes last year and sleep in the back of the room. Lovino had a lot of mutilated pictures of Gilbert getting attracted while he was asleep.

"I knowa but youa know thata when youa are ina my classa you don'ta have toa work alla the timea." He was too nice a teacher sometimes. But that's what made Mr. Vargas the most liked teacher in the school.

"I know. I should get these papers started, Eh?" Maggi looked behind her and looked at me. She blushed and missed up on the leaning tower of Pisa. She looked back at her drawing and started to curse in Italian.

"Madeline watcha your tonguea back therea. I cana understand youa clearly froma here," Mr. Vargas shouted to the back of the room.

"Sorry Mr. Vargas," Maggi shouted back. She erased over half of the tower. She started it over and kept drawing for the rest of the class. She looked so beautiful while she was drawing. She looked so relaxed and calm. This must have been what she loved to do.

As it got closer to the end of the class period I felt that pulling feeling I felt when I first saw her. Mathis got up and started for her.

* * *

Translations

**French -**

Non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Cela signifierait la mort de deux d'entre nous! = No! You can not do that! This would mean the death of two of us!

**Italian -**

Perché cazzo di devo essere compagni di classe con lei! = Why should I be fucking with her classmates!

Chi vorrebbe lavorare con uno stupido, caldo guidato italiana come te!? = Who would want to work with a stupid, hot headed Italian like you!?

Io non so neanche chi diavolo sei! Che cosa ti fa pensare che puoi parlarmi in questo modo!? = I do not even know who the hell you are! What makes you think you can talk to me that way!?

Ciao = Hello

Fammi capire bene. Io non ti conosco e francamente non mi piaci, = Let me get this straight. I do not know you and frankly i don't like you,

Che ne dici di questa allora, voglio parlare con te e tu non parli con me, se non che dobbiamo, = How about this then, I want to talk with you and you do not talk to me unless we have to,

Per me va bene. = Sounds good to me.

Grazie signor Vargas = Thank you, Mr. Vargas


	4. Art Room Fiasco

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have been dealing with the idea of letting the fan fiction die but I also don't want to. Its been a hard thought to get through. So till I do I will work to make sure that there is a least a chapter every two weeks posted. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Art Room Fiasco

Art class was half over before I knew it. Matthew would look up at my work every so often. I knew because I kept looking back at him. Everyone in the class seemed to be uncaring about me being in the class. Some little Chinese girl came up and complimented my work before Lovino snarled at her to leave me alone.

Only one person bothered me. He was a Danish boy. He kept looking staring at me. He didn't come up and talk to me till I went to get another colored marker.

"My names Mathis," the Danish boy said when he came up to me. He sat down at the table where I had the markers.

"Hi," was my only response to him. I don't even know who he was and he was trying to flirt with me.

"So how did a cutie like yourself end up here at our school?" Mathis asked. I could already see that this boy was going to be a problem. People who ask me stupid questions rend to get the full force of my wrath.

"If you must know, I was kicked out of my old school in England and sent me here as a last resort," I responded going back to my drawings on the board. Mathis stood up and leaned against one of my drawings.

"How did you get kicked out?" He wondered. He was pissing me off right now.

"None of your business. Now get off my drawing!" I spat. Some of my words came out horribly slurred for some reason.

"Why would they do that your too cute…. d-did your eyes change colors?" He was stuttering. That was always a good sign, that meant he were scared.

"I ain't cute and ta let ya know I'm the most dangerous person you'll ever meet," I said my old southern drawl coming out from the eight years spent in the deep south of America. My words were dripping with poison. The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to change.

"Okay classa put youra stuff away anda get ready toa leave," Mr. Vargas announced to the class. Everyone did as they were told and began to put their stuff away.

The whole class seemed to be scared of me now. Good, this would make leaving a whole lot easier. Though there may be some people that will miss me when I leave. I just hope that it will be easy to leave. All the other school I left I had regrets about not getting my hands on certain soon.

"Are youa okay Maggi?" Feliciano asked me. He seemed worried which was a first for me to see from someone who barely knew me.

"Yeah I'll be fine Feliciano. Hey Feliciano if you don't mind me asking, what color are my eyes right now?" I had never seen my eyes when I was pissed off so I didn't know what color they changed too.

"Oh they look Gil's but you still have your black pupils," Mika said before Feliciano was able to answer. She seemed to be very curious about my eye color.

"So cutie, are you going to tell me now?" Mathis asked me as he put his arm around me. I rudely shoved his arm off of me and growled at him.

"Do you really want to know why I got kicked out of my last school and every other school before that Matthis?" I snarled out. I started him down as he went to speak.

"Yes I do and it's Mathis." He corrected me. I didn't really care how you pronounced his name. It wouldn't matter later in life to me.

"I'm able to beat the shit out of people and they never get a chance to hit me. I have beaten people within inches of their life." I barked. I smiled at the fear that was written on his face. When the bell rang Mathis grabbed his stuff and high tailed it out of the room.

"Are youa okay Maggi?" Mr. Vargas asked as he caught me before I went out of the class room.

"Oui, I'm fine Mr. Vargas." I answered back. He seemed as worried about me as Feliciano was.

"Therea is a boya named Lukas Bondefic ina D lunch. Ifa you havea any morea problems witha Mathis pleasea go anda see Lukas," Mr. Vargas instructed. He was very serious about this.

'That want be needed but thanks any way," I told him. I didn't need anyone to help me with my fights. All I needed was myself.

"Justa in casea. I'da hate toa see youa get kicked out." Mr. Vargas responded back to me/ He sounded like he truly cared about me being here at this school.

"You're the first teacher to ever tell me that Mr. Vargas. Most don't care what happens to me and others are glad to see me leave. So thanks A LOT," I told him as I walked out of the class room. Maybe I could make it through my first day here and if the gods be with me the rest of the year.

"Ah Maggi! Zhere you are," Francis yelled coming up behind me. He put his around my shoulders. I lightly pushed his arms off of me.

"Francis please don't touch me right now," I told him trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I know. It is already making its way around the school. Zat Danish boy Mathis is already telling everyone that is close to him," Francis announced rather loudly.

"Si, he is one to stay clear of. He is a trouble maker and seems cause problem for people who don't belong here," a Spanish accented voice interjected.

"Toni's right and just our luck he is in out next class," Francis informed me. I felt my heart drop three feet when I heard that. I really didn't want to deal with him again and so soon. Why was I the one with the bad luck?

"Amiga just sit close to one of use and he'll stay away from you. Most people tend to stay away from the BTT," Toni as we walked down the hall.

I had a strong urge to ask him what he meant by that but I didn't bother asking him. Francis and he continued to talk about what was going on in chemistry. He told me about the chemical 'explosion' that they had caused a few weeks a back. I laughed at them.

"So you mixed three of the most dangerous classroom chemicals together. Were you two thinking at all?" I asked while laughing. By now we were in chemistry. We sat down at one of the lab tables and continued to talk.

"No it was our amigo Gilbert's idea. He was switched out after the accident," Antonio remarked. It was nice having people to talk to. I felt so much better till Mathis came in and sat right behind us.

((Canada's POV))

After seeing the flare of anger in Maggi I realized that she was not a people person sometime. I ran out of class when the bell rang. I felt for not staying and making sure she was okay but I needed to talk to someone about this. I ran to history and nearly ran into Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Je suis désolé," I apologized. God I should get my mind out of the clouds.

"Nice to see you on time Matthew. Something bothering you?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked me. He seemed really scary if you didn't know him and I have gotten to know him since I's friends with Gilbert.

"The new girl Madeline. I keep feeling that pull all the others keep talking about when they find their 'people' and I'm not sure if it's true or not." I confessed to him. He nodded and ushered me into his room before locking the door.

"Canada vhen you first saw her how did it feel?" Germania asked me honestly. Now that we were in privet we could talk more formally. I looked down at the ground.

"America always talks about how when he first saw any of his states he felt a pull in his heart and mind. He felt like he knew them but he had never met them before. Italy and Romano said that when they saw Roma she was her in America but they knew immanently that she hailed from Italy. I felt that way about when I saw her. It wasn't like when I found Ottawa. It was more like he found me. I just don't know what to do Germania," I confused to him. I was scared and confused that Maggi wasn't really one of my providences. I looked up at the ancient nation in front of me.

"Vell there is not much that I can say about this but vhat I can say is let it unfold on its own. Not everyone finds the capital or state of providences the same way. It vill happen give her time to discover herself and you need time to learn more about her history," Germania spoke much truth and it made me feel better, "now I think it vould be a good time to let the class in."

"Thank Germania. That really helped me," I ran to get me seat. The bell had rang a few minutes ago so it wasn't hard to get everyone in their seats and ready for class. For the rest of the class I felt a lot about what was going on.

* * *

**So quick question. Should I keep Canada's POV of the story or get rid of it?**


End file.
